


To Remember

by conceptstage



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mentions of Molly, Slightly more angst than intended, Spoilers for ep 41
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Prompted on tumblr: "That's not even fair!" w/ Beau and Keg





	To Remember

“That's not even fair!”

Beau paused in the middle of pulling off her shirt, her arms still stuck up above her head. “What? What's wrong?”

She felt Keg's calloused fingers lightly run over the nape of her neck. “You got a tattoo?”

“Oh. Yeah.” She yanked the shirt the rest of the way off, rolled it into a ball and tossed it in the corner with Keg's clothes. “An all seeing eye.” She suddenly turned back to look at Keg with an eyebrow raised in confusion. “What the fuck did you mean about ‘fair’? What's not fair about it?”

Keg shrugged and reclined back on her hands. “It's just really hot, is all. Makes you even more irresistible. It's sexy.”

Beau snorted in amusement and laid down so that her head was in Keg's lap. “It didn't feel sexy. Jester doesn't have the best customer service. I said ‘ow’ and she called me a whiny baby.”

“Can I see it again?” Beau rolled over so that the side of her face was pressed against the dwarf's thigh and let Keg run her fingers over her skin. “What did you call it? An all seeing eye? What's it mean?”

“Well, I don’t know what the fuck it means to everybody else but I can tell you what it means to me. You remember Molly?”

Keg's fingers froze against her neck. “Yeah,” she said. “Yeah, I remember him.”

“He had the same tattoo in the same place. I don't know, maybe it's stupid.”

“I don't think it's stupid.”

Beau kissed Keg's thigh and then rolled back over onto her back. “Still think it's sexy after I made it all sad and everything?”

“I think you're sexy.”

Beau laughed and sat up to kiss her mouth. “Good answer.”


End file.
